Mission Five Ameera and Larxene
by FortunaStoryteller
Summary: Ameera, a young woman defending Agrabah against Heartless and Nobodies without the aid of a Keyblade, is suddenly confronted by a member of the Organization. Yuri non-con langauge


Ameera was the one overseeing the city at night, when everyone else was sleeping, defenseless. She made sure that the Heartless and the Nobodies didn't attack the civilians of Agrabah while they lie peacefully in slumber, or attack the less innocent band of folk that came up when the sun went down. Nevertheless, it was not her place to judge, only to defend. And as she jumped over rooftops, and scanned the alleyways for suspicious activity, Ameera knew that there was nothing else but a few Defenders, and the mysterious Keyblade Masters, to stop evil from taking hold. There were simply too many enemies, and too few warriors of righteousness and Light.

Even in the darkness, Ameera saw the swirl of shadow that indicated the arrival of something horrid. She braced herself, not sure who would come forth as her opponent for the night. Out from the portal stepped a woman with short yellow hair, the likes of which Ameera had never seen before. She wore a black cloak, which the Chief had warned her about.

_They look like humans. Talk like humans, move like them. But they are not human._

Ameera took aim and let loose one of her daggers, only to have the strange woman deflect it with a knife of her own. She looked up at Ameera and smiled. Then, in a feat of acrobatic beauty, leapt into the air and landed on top of the building, She produced knives of her own, all glowing with the force of lightning. The young girl gasped, but did not loose focus. She drew her own knives and sent them flying at the yellow-haired woman. The woman smiled wider and did another astounding jump, landing behind Ameera faster than she could blink, and pinned her to the ground faster than she could scream.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little brat with claws, is it?" She laughed and said into Ameera's ear, "You're about a century too early to be picking fights with me, kid. Now you're going to pay for it."

She took a deep breath, knowing she still carried quite a few knives on her person. Ameera momentarily overpowered the strange woman and put a knife at her throat. The woman was shocked, but only for an instant, and then grinned again. "Don't pause, brat. Do it, if you can." Ameera was stunned at how…_human _she looked. Ameera had lied, cheated, stolen, but never killed. Could killing a Nobody be considered murder?

The woman flipped their positions and held one of her own mysterious knives to Ameera's neck. It hummed with pure energy, and Ameera couldn't help but whimper at the proximity of it. She was prepared to die, but wished she could have done more for her siblings. She gulped her fear down and looked the woman defiantly in the eye.

"Chill, kid, I'm not going to kill you," she said nonchalantly, "not yet anyway; I like to play with my toys a little before I break them. Name's Larxene, by the way. You'd do best to remember it." Again, that wicked smile, the smile of a demon, "After all, we're going to get to know each other very well right now."

Ameera spat in Larxene's face, then kicked her and scrambled up, another set of knives drawn.

Larxene wiped herself and screeched with laughter, "Ooh, a feisty one! That's it; don't go down without a fight!"

_I don't plan to. _She thought. _I won't mistake you for a human any longer. That was the foolishness of a moment, and not a mistake I intend to repeat._ She let the daggers held in one hand fly, and then charged at Larxene, right hand full of knives, and just scraped the edge of her coat. One of the daggers she'd thrown had cut off a bit of her hair. Now the Nobody was quite angry.

"You cut my _hair_ you little bitch. Kiddy gloves off, let's see what you're made of."

They dueled like that on top of the roof in the midst of a cool Arabian night. Larxene's knives, full of the power of lightning, luckily did not make their mark, else Ameera might have died. But Ameera's aim was truer, and Larxene came down with a bloody cut across her cheek. She tore off her glove with her teeth and felt the cut with her bare hand. She glared at the street rat and seemed to disappear into the darkness. Ameera breathed a sigh of relief.

Then there was a shock to her neck and she fell down, paralyzed.

"No…" she said as Larxene pushed her onto her back.

"Yes dear. You marred my pretty face, now it's time I made you bleed a little." A feral grin, a knife at the ready, Ameera was certain that she was at death's door. She wrenched her eyes shut and opened them at the sound of tearing fabric.

Her hijab. Larxene was cutting apart her hijab, a symbol of her religion and her modesty.

She was unable to speak due to the paralysis, and though she was being degraded in one of the worst possible ways a girl of her faith could be degraded, she endured it. When Larxene had finished with that, she smiled and looked down at the rest of Ameera's clothes. With deft motions, she cut them all to shreds, and Ameera's eyes widened in horror, while Larxene licked her fingers and dismissed the kunai back into the Darkness.

"Oh yes, we're going to get to know each other very well." She scrutinized Ameera's nude form under the moonlight and smirked. "Not bad, not bad at _all_ kid. I especially like _these_." She tore off her other glove and grabbed Ameera's breasts, squeezing hard. The Defender's eyes widened, but her screams were stifled by the strange spell Larxene had cast on her, making her unable to move or call out for help. Didn't this woman know she could be stoned for this?

Yes, she probably did, and that's why she did it.

Larxene smiled at the few small expression changes Ameera was able to make. Nothing could deny that the Nobody took a sadistic thrill in the look of terror on her victim's face.

"And let's see here…you're probably still a virgin, aren't you? Everyone but the whores seems to be."

She felt some control coming back to her and she said as loudly as she could, barely a whisper, "No…"

"Now no one'll marry you, is that it?'

"Stop…"

"Mmm…" the Organization member put her hands all over Ameera's body, kissing her, biting at her. Ameera did nothing but weep, still to paralyzed, now with both the electricity and fear, to do anything against the Nobody. She had failed. She could no longer call herself a Defender, or even a righteous woman. This defilement had stripped her of such titles.

She kissed Ameera's lips as she slowly moved her fingers into her, rubbing against her, breaking her, making the teenager gasp and cry, unable to defend anyone, much less herself. Larxene fucked her viciously with one hand, bruised her left breast with the other, and captured Ameera's lips with hers, forcing tongue against tongue until the numbness in Ameera began to subside and she felt an overwhelming rush of physical pleasure and emotional agony.

She climaxed with only a few quiet gasps and was left panting heavily on that rooftop under the Arabian night. Larxene kissed her tenderly on the forehead, and then sent a shock to her that let Ameera move once more. Ameera sat up and covered herself with her knees and arms and sobbed, her hair falling in front of her face, surrounded by weapons and fragments of cloth. Larxene observed her cruelly, with a gleam in her eye like a predator that had eaten its fill.

"There, there," she cooed, "Not so bad, was it? Now hurry back into your hole, you little rat, before I decide to be less merciful."

An honorable woman would have died at Larxene's hands, or better yet, at her own. But Ameera was young and scared, and ruined, and she fled, jumping atop buildings without a scrap of clothing on, hair fluttering behind her, knives abandoned on the rooftop, until she found scraps of material that she threw about herself as new robes and a new hijab.

The knives and clothes could be replaced. She knew that. Her honor, and her innocence, could not be.

She was a failure.


End file.
